


anhimmeln

by lovelyrutabagas



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Like, Really Really Gay, also it's gay, and it won't be any good but i'll try, but will focus on the main pair, it'll feature the yj team and others, it's a drabble challenge!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyrutabagas/pseuds/lovelyrutabagas
Summary: to be enraptured by someone, literally, as if looking at the sky- 150 drabbles about missart, AU





	1. the skirt

Drabble Challenge: 1-150

"The skirt is supposed to be this short."

A

M'gann sighed heavily. "Uncle J'onn, the skirt is supposed to be this short."

Her uncle gave her a disapproving look and refused to budge from the doorway. M'gann struggled not to roll her eyes and simply frowned at him.

"You know they're waiting on me, right?" She tried for a more sly approach, telling him, "This is pretty rude, Uncle J'onn. I've already been keeping them waiting for the last 10 minutes," here she smoothed out her skirt and held her hands out apologetically. "No need to keep them waiting any longer, so…"

M'gann made to move around her uncle but he simply shifted his stance slightly and pursed his lips at her in, yep, even more disapproval.

"M'gann," he said, his entire being radiating sternness and disappointment. "All I'm asking is for you to change your skirt. It's not the end of the world." He crossed his arms and pointedly stared in the direction of her bedroom.

For a moment, neither of them moved. M'gann continued to frown and Uncle J'onn kept his firm stance until M'gann threw her hands up into the air and huffed out a "fine!" and went back to her room to change.

A minute later she emerged, mint green skirt falling below her knees and matching nicely with her navy blue top, and then Uncle J'onn moved away from the door.

She ran by him and was almost out the door before stopped her.

"M'gann?"

She turned back to him impatiently, face glowing joyfully, and J'onn hated to do it, but he had to say it.

"Yes, uncle?"

"That top? Did not match that skirt." And with that, he ushered his confused niece out the door and shut it softly.

On the other side of the door, M'gann stood frozen, her mind going over the skirt and top frantically until Artemis called out to her from the window of the waiting truck. M'gann's mind snapped back on track and she jogged carefully over to the running vehicle, her heels clacking on the pavement.

Artemis held open the door and helped M'gann into the middle seat, between herself and Kaldur.

Wally looked into the rear view mirror and grinned at them, "We ready to go or what?"

Artemis draped a black clothed arm over M'gann's shoulders and kissed her cheek, turning to Wally soon after.

"We're ready to go, Baywatch."

A

an- and that night….. the team went out and got fucked up and definitely broke a dozen laws and uncle j'onn definitely said to himself: thank fuck I didn't let my niece out wearing a neon pink skirt with that dress top

but anyways it's a missart drabble challenge and they won't all be good but I will try


	2. chili pot

Drabble Challenge: 1-150

"How long have you been standing there?"

A

Artemis cradled the chili pot close to her chest and glowered over at where her uncle was currently chatting up a group of rich people. At the start of the party, Oliver had dropped the pot into her arms, told her to stand guard over it, and launched himself into socializing.

She shifted her glare onto the lid of the pot and sneered. It wasn't like anyone here wanted Oliver's chili; it was uncomfortably hot and over spiced and not even Roy could handle it.

Artemis frowned to herself. Why throw a party for your estranged son if he isn't even gonna show up?

True, Oliver hadn't given a reason for the party, and he hadn't invited Roy, but the date spoke for itself. Roy's birthday. Oliver was probably planning on getting shit-faced so he wouldn't have to think about his family, and Artemis didn't blame him for it.

However…

Artemis didn't feel bad enough for him to stick around for his pity party.

She glanced about and made her way to the door, still holding the pot of chili in her arms, the crowd parting for her. Once out the door, she took off running.

Her feet pounded on the shiny floor and her dress flew behind her. Artemis sharply turned a corner and nearly collided with her girlfriend.

M'gann smiled prettily at her and held out a pink gym bag, bulging with Artemis's change of clothes. Artemis smiled back and kissed her hurriedly, exchanging her chili for the bag.

Artemis found a closet and dashed inside, changing her clothes as quickly as she could, all the while talking to M'gann, who waited outside.

"How long have you been standing there?" she said, pulling off her dress and slipping into a pair of blue jeans and a Central City football jersey. She rolled her eyes at the note stuffed inside the bag and crumpled it up.

"Not long, babe. It was easy getting in, but I think your aunt knows I'm here," M'gann's voice came through slightly muffled and concerned.

Artemis opened the door; bag slung over her shoulder, and wrapped an arm around M'gann's waist.

"Don't worry about it, M'gann., Aunt Dinah knows I'm leaving early for 'team bonding'." She emphasized the words team bonding, and started walking towards a wall. M'gann laughed and they passed through the walls harmlessly, continuing until they reached the garden outside, and then M'gann, still holding the chili pot, handed it to Artemis, and then lifted her easily into her arms.

M'gann began the long flight to Central City, Artemis cradled in her arms cradling a pot of chili. M'gann gave her a sharp look.

"We're giving that to Wally, right? Nobody else has to eat it?" Artemis snickered and curled up further in M'gann's arms.

"I'm going to dare him to eat the whole thing; hopefully he won't ask who made it."

M'gann laughed and said, "We could tell him I made it, that way he'll definitely eat all of it."

"Babe, you're a genius," Artemis gave her girlfriend a starry-eyed look.

A

an- wally did eat all of the chili and immediately regretted it; roy showed up and started a fight with artemis forcing kaldur to break it up; and yes, everyone was wearing the same football jersey, even robin, who tried to get by with a gotham jersey; the cc team lost to the metropolis team and wally was so sad, but conner was actually happy and made fun of wally


	3. kid shows

Drabble Challenge: 1-150

"I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid."

A

"Why would Spencer say that?"

Artemis looked up from her book and gave M'gann a questioning look.

M'gann tried to explain herself. "I mean, I get that he doesn't have a lot of common sense, but why is he," she twisted her hands in distress, trying to word it politely. "Like that?"

Artemis's confusion only grew and she put her book down. "What are you talking about? Who is Spencer?"

Her girlfriend came around the couch and sat next to Artemis, her arm wrapping around her shoulders. "I'm talking about Spencer from that one show. You know, from the kids' show about web videos and middle school life?" Artemis groaned loudly and slumped into M'gann's hug.

Artemis was tempted to say, I can't believe you watch that show, but instead said, "What were you asking before?"

M'gann sat up quickly and turned towards her, already talking. Artemis was ashamed to admit it, but she did tune out quite a bit of what she saying, her brain going over what she could remember from the show from when she was a little kid. Her mind switched to active listening as soon as she heard M'gann voice a question, and Artemis scrambled to figure out what she had asked.

She decided to just throw out a random answer, hoping it would be enough to make her ask something else. "That's just how it is on those shows, you know? The networks gotta make it as ridiculous as possible, that way they keep kids interested in it."

M'gann pouted slightly and leaned back into the couch. "It makes sense, I guess…"

Artemis breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"I just don't get why he said 'I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid', like? That's stupid, right? He sounds stupid saying that and he supposed to be looking after Carly, and Sam too, even though she doesn't live with them, but it's weird right?"

Artemis whimpered. She was so close to freedom, and it had been ripped from her grasp. "Babe, I don't know what to tell you. That's just his character."

M'gann was quiet for a moment, and Artemis hoped it was over, and then. "Do you think Batman watches it with Robin?"

And she lost it. She was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe; all the while M'gann sat next to her, a look of faux innocence on her face.

A

an- the answer is yes and bman hates it so much but he's not a dick so he lets rob watchwhat he wants with him,, also immediately after this convo, they had to do a mission briefing and the whole time they couldn't stop laughing


End file.
